Unbreakable
by Kaya-Petrova
Summary: One-Shot. Basado en el capítulo 6x10. Stefan acompaña a Caroline en el hospital mientras la Sheriff Forbes es intervenida por un montón de especialistas, pero al saber que Elena ha desaparecido pondrá las cosas aún más difíciles, ¿Con quien te quedarás Stefan?...


**N/A: **¡Hola!, esta es mi primera historia de TVD y quería comenzar con mi pareja preferida "Steroline", la verdad me ha quedado gustando un tiempo atrás y me ha encantado la manera en que la han hecho crecer desde una amistad hasta esos lindos sentimientos que se tienen el uno al otro, quiero aclarar que este fic está inspirado en el episodio 6x10 y en la canción "Unbreakable" de Jamie Scott que formó parte del soundtrack de la serie en la sexta temporada. Sin decir más, espero que sea de su agrado y ¡Feliz navidad atrasada! Y próspero año nuevo.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Unbreakable<strong>

"_When you lose your way __and the fight is gone, your heart starts to break__ a__nd you need someone around now. __Just close your eyes__while I put my arms above you __and make you unbreakable…" _Jamie Scott.

**[…]**

Esta navidad había sido distinta para Caroline Forbes, su madre cayó brutalmente en el hospital y el único apoyo que tubo fue de su amigos Stefan y Elena, pero ahí es donde gatilla aquel término… _¿Amigos?_, la chica rubia ya no sabía si quería ser amiga del vampiro Salvatore. Pasó un frio tiempo en el que no supieron nada el uno del otro y él sabía que para la orgullosa Caroline no sería llegar y perdonar, tendría que hacer un enorme mérito para que ella volviera a considerarlo y, para su sorpresa, Stefan lo intentaba.

Una velada llena de enfermeras y doctores, sueros por aquí y por allá acumulados por la desafortunada gente que debía pasar aquella noche especial en ese nostálgico lugar. Elena se había ido y decidió dejar a Stefan para que fuera el hombro de su amiga.

El sostenía a la muchacha con un abrazo mientras ella quebraba en llanto, ¿Cómo no?, si su madre no estaba en las mejores condiciones y era lo único que le quedaba en esta vida, lo peor de todo, es que ni su propia sangre de vampiro podría salvarla, la Sheriff Forbes era una mujer fuerte y ha sobrevivido a muchos ataques sobrenaturales típicos de Mystic Falls, pero esta vez, era una enfermedad tan humana y natural, que nada podría ayudar a detenerla.

- Estaré bien Stefan, no es necesario que te quedes… - Musitó ella sollozando, aunque ya comenzaba a recuperar su voz, se seguía escuchando desgarrada. Pero él no podía tomar sus palabras mientras ella le pedía que se fuera pero al mismo tiempo se aferraba a su pecho como si no hubiera mañana.

- Tendrás que echarme a patadas o arrancarme el corazón para que me aleje de ti en estos momentos – Le aseguró Stefan, quien no estaba dispuesto a dejarla.

Caroline lo observó aún con desconsuelo en sus ojos, apretó más sus manos con las suyas y lentamente fue calmando el llanto, ya solo era una respiración agitada que no le permitía expresarse como ella deseaba.

- Si tan solo hubiera sabido que estaba enferma, habría pasado más tiempo con ella…fui una verdadera tonta – Se culpaba aún más de lo que le ocurría a su madre.

Stefan entrelazó sus dedos entre los rubios cabellos de Caroline y acarició suavemente su cabeza dando movimientos circulares, ella lanzó un leve suspiro al sentir aquel contacto, no podía estar más cómoda entre los brazos del joven vampiro.

- ¿Estás segura que no quieres ir a casa esta noche?, Elena y Damon estarán con nosotros…al fin podremos regresar a Mystic Falls – Insistió preocupado.

- Me da igual, aunque haya recuperado mi hogar en Mystic Falls no tendré a mi madre conmigo, en ese caso…prefiero quedarme acá hasta conocer nuevas noticias – Lo miró fijamente a los ojos y continuó – Será mejor que te vayas, no te sientas obligado a quedarte…puedes volver mañana, por el momento lo que quiero es estar sola… ¿Puedes entenderlo?

¡Y que le preguntara!, Stefan era uno de los hombres más comprensivos que existía en la faz de la tierra. Si había algo bueno en él, era que respetaba las decisiones ajenas sobre las suyas aunque no estuviera de acuerdo con ellas. Por mucho que quisiera pasar estas horas a su lado, ella quería estar sola y él debía acatar su petición.

- Volveré mañana a primera hora…- Lentamente fue alejándose, le dejó un tierno beso en la frente y se levantó para partir.

Caroline se le quedó viendo con tristeza, pero debía irse, ella se lo pidió.

**Al día siguiente…**

Las cosas habían empeorado, Elena desapareció misteriosamente y Damon estaba atormentado buscándola por todas partes, ya que sus instintos solo apuntaban a una sola persona: Kai.

Mientras Stefan también ayudaba, decidió ir temprano a visitar a Caroline en el hospital para comentarle lo sucedido. Al llegar se la encontró sentada en la banca de siempre, abrazando sus hombros mientras esperaba alguna nueva noticia sobre su madre, la cual no llegó en toda la noche, solo veía médicos entrar y salir sin decir nada al respecto, eso la consumía poco a poco.

El menor de los Salvatore se acomodó a su lado, frotó su mano sobre la espalda de la muchacha para consultar por su bienestar.

- ¿Has sabido algo sobre tu madre?...- Preguntó con miedo.

- Nada. Solo los veo salir y entrar en silencio, ¿Sucedió algo que tienes ese rostro? – Caroline pudo notar la inquietud en el rostro de Stefan.

- Elena… - Balbuceó el vampiro.

Caroline abrió sus ojos de par en par, más que preocupada volvió a preguntar.

- ¿Le ha pasado algo?

- No contesta su teléfono ni responde las llamadas, se suponía que anoche vendría con nosotros pero nunca llegó…Damon está devastado buscándola – Explicó acongojado mientras bajaba la mirada.

- ¡Oh por dios!...como desearía ayudarles, pero no me atrevo a quitar un pie de este hospital hasta saber algo de mi madre, es una situación muy complicada para mí – Caroline tenía enormes deseos de ayudar a buscar a su amiga, pero le era imposible viendo a la Sheriff en esas condiciones y era totalmente entendible, era su madre. Aun así la culpabilidad se ilustraba en su rostro, por no poder hacer nada al respecto para ayudar a las dos.

Luego, dirigió su mirada hacia Stefan. Recordó por un lapsus todo el pasado, la relación casi infalible que tuvo con Elena, su amor casi perfecto, ¿Acaso la seguía amando?, se preguntó. No lo culpaba, ella siempre fue muy popular con los chicos y Stefan con Damon no serían la excepción, mordió sus labios de inquietud por saber sus verdaderos sentimientos, pero su distanciamiento duró lo suficiente como para perder aquella vieja confianza que existía entre ambos para preguntarse lo primero que se les viniera en mente, a veces era estúpido, pero era una de las mayores razones por las cuales confiaban el uno en el otro, su instantaneidad para comunicarse.

Ella sabía que él estaba preocupado por su amiga, también lo estaba, pero la duda la estaba matando. No quería ser egoísta, pero aquella sensación le salía por los poros, ¿Celos?, claro que no, ella estaba muy apegada a la realidad y no le sorprendería que el confesara que aun ama a Elena.

- Tu también debes estar muy preocupado por ella…- Comentó justo después de tomar sus manos – Puedes ir, no estás obligado a quedarte…sé lo mucho que te importa – Y justo ahí, le regaló una dulce sonrisa, de esas que le daba siempre para subirle el ánimo, pero algo era diferente…aquella expresión era forzada.

No quería dejarlo ir, pero debía, de todas formas eran _"solo amigos" _y Caroline trataba de ser como antes y dejar los sentimientos de los demás sobre los de ella. La rubia esperaba cualquier respuesta como: _"Volveré más tarde, gracias por entenderlo",_ pero no fue así.

Stefan respiró profundo antes de decir lo que quería, volteó nuevamente su rostro hacia ella y frunció el ceño, sorprendiendo por completo a la joven Forbes.

- Me quedaré contigo Caroline, y quiero que te quede bien claro…- Con sus frígidas manos sostuvo el rostro de la muchacha para aclarar lo que sentía – Nunca, pero NUNCA más…te dejaré sola – Resaltó bajo aquel juramento.

Sus manos se volvieron cálidas al rozar con las mejillas de la desconsolada joven, quien de a poco comenzaba a cambiar su semblante. De alguna u otra forma lo había dicho, ahora ella era su prioridad ahora, lo que más le importaba y nada podría cambiarlo.

- Siempre estuviste ahí para mi ahora déjame ser quien esté ahí para ti…permíteme estar a tu lado, no me prohíbas el sentir lo que siento en estos momentos… - Le pidió Stefan, sin notar que de a poco sus verdaderos sentimientos salían a flote.

Los instintos vampíricos de Caroline le permitían sentir el rápido ritmo al que latía el corazón de Stefan, ¿Era eso amor?, ¿O solo nervios?...

- No quiero que me digas esto solo para que me sienta mejor, no lo hagas si te sientes forzado… - Caroline se negó a creer sus palabras.

Pero el insistía, ¿Cómo había sido tan ciego?, todos le decían que ella era la mujer indicada, todas las señales apuntaban hacia Caroline, su fiel amiga, quien nunca lo abandonó, quien siempre estuvo ahí en buenas y malas cuando Elena decidió por su hermano Damon, Forbes estuvo ahí y él se había comportado como un imbécil, no la culpaba por desconfiar de él.

- Sé que esto te sonará muy cliché, pero lamento haber sido un idiota contigo, por alejarte de mí…ahora estoy pagando las consecuencias. Entiendo que ya no me creas, pero…- Stefan tomó la mano izquierda de Caroline y la puso sobre su pecho.

Fuertes latidos brotaban de su ser, eran imparables y constantes, en una velocidad inexplicable.

- Esto es lo que siento ahora…- Se confesó seriamente sin desviar su mirada hacia ella, se veía muy seguro de sus palabras.

Caroline lo vio asombrada, y al mismo tiempo, su corazón también comenzó a latir rápidamente.

- Entonces… ¿Te quedarás conmigo? – Preguntó ella con inocencia, se percibía el recelo en sus palabras.

Stefan asintió, y ella le regaló la sonrisa más llena de esperanza que pudiera existir.

- Gracias – Dijo ella – Eres un gran _amigo_…- Esto último lo dijo con pereza, no quería decirlo y tampoco lo sentía.

El parpadeó extrañado, no esperaba aquella reacción. Pasó sus dedos por un mechón rebelde de Caroline y lo llevó tras su oreja.

- Ese es el punto, ya no quiero seguir siendo tu amigo…nunca más - Lo dijo, Stefan citó esas crudas palabras que salieron de la rubia hace unos días.

Desconcertada retrocedió un poco, a la siembre segura Caroline los nervios le estaban jugando una terrible pasada. La presión fue subiendo aún más cuando él se fue acercando certero hacia su boca, ahora si sentía que se le saldría el corazón.

Lentamente fue cerrando sus ojos, mientras ella aún los mantenía abiertos, quería conocer cada paso que él realizaría. El siguiente fue quedar a solo centímetros de sus labios, razón suficiente para que ella comenzara a balbucear.

La besó acomodando los brazos en su cintura, Caroline cerró sus aún húmedos ojos decidida a entregar su vulnerabilidad con el hombre que amaba, sentía que caía por un precipicio y el único que podría contenerla sería Stefan. Le correspondió aún con aflicción, pero él pudo sentirlo.

Al separarse Stefan resopló satisfecho, sin quitarle la vista de encima procedió abrazarla y nuevamente regalarle su hombro.

- ¿Me dejarás quedarme contigo?...- Preguntó ya más sereno.

- Claro…- Caroline observó su bolsillo de reojo, apreciando aquella esfera de nieve que el muchacho le había obsequiado hace un tiempo atrás para el amigo secreto, la sostuvo fuertemente con su mano aún llena de esperanza porque su madre se recuperara.

Se quedaron así, abrazados. Stefan la sostenía entre sus brazos y no estaba decidido a soltarla, no la dejaría ir otra vez.

…**FIN…**

* * *

><p>Si estás leyendo esto, ¡Gracias por tu tiempo! :)<p>

¡Saludos!


End file.
